The Drunk Nightmare
by ForneverLightning
Summary: Remember Fairy Tail OVA 4? The funny drunk part. It happens again at Fairy Tail and it really doesn't go to well for Natsu, Gray, and Gajeel who have problems of their own. NaLu GaLe Gruvia and some RoWen


A/N: Who remembers Fairy Tail OVA 4 and that funny drunk part. Well it happens again. NaLu with some Gruvia, GaLe and RoWen!

* * *

Natsu, Gray, and Gajeel went out for some sparring at a small park and that didn't end so well. One of Natsu's fireballs 'accidently' hit some nearby trees and set them on fire. They freaked out for about five minutes until Gajeel had the smart idea of a Iron Dragon's Roar and it ended up destroying the trees... And part of the park.

They quickly ran away with the military yelling 'Fairy Tail' and 'We know where your guild's at.' They were going to get it from the master and Erza sooner or later.

It was getting dark and they were returning back to the guild. "The master is going to get us for destroying that park."

"No! He's going to get metal head over here for destroying that park!"

"Shut up, flame brains! You burned it!"

"Make me, tin can!"

"Gladly!" He tackled Natsu and they rolled on the floor, punching each other. Gray sighed and tried to stop them. "Calm down you two!"

"Shut it, ice princess!" Both Gajeel and Natsu said at the same time which angered him. "You wanna fight me, dragon breaths!"

"Come at me!" Both Natsu and Gajeel huffed and pointed their mouths at Gray.

"Fire Dragon's Roar!"

"Iron Dragon's Roar!"

Gray quicky moved out of the way and barely dodged both attacks. "Hey no fair!" He ran and punched them both. Now all three were on the floor and attacking each other.

After another five minutes they seperated and sighed. Natsu looked at Gray and Gajeel's direction and his eyes widened. "Oh-oh..."

Gray and Gajeel turned around and noticed a huge part of the floor was missing. All that was there was a huge crater. "Shit!"

They got up and started to panic. "What do we do?"

Gajeel stood up and crossed his arms. "Ok, let's just pretend nothing happened. Agreed?"

They nodded, "Great idea!" They shook hands and left for guild. When approching the guild, they could hear loud screams and running around. "They're having a party without us!"

"Damn them!" Then they could see Macao running towards them. "Ah, it's you guys!"

"What's happened!?"

"The guild... The females... I couldn't protect Romeo..." He passed out and they all stared at each other. "Let's go!" They walked in and noticed that Erza was beating up Fairy Tail members and confusing them with other people. They saw the females drinking and having a drinking contest with Cana.

"Natsu... Help!" They turned and saw a drunk Wendy hugging Romeo very tightly. "Romeo?"

"H-Help!" Wendy put a finger on Romeo's lips and silenced him. "Shh!"

Natsu and Gray facepalmed and stared at each other, knowing what was happening. "Not this again!"

Gajeel grabbed Natsu and Gray tightly and shook them. "What's happening!? You two look like you've seen a ghost!"

They took another glimpse around and noticed three specific females are missing. "T-Their drunk!"

"So?"

Natsu, knowing who those three were sighed, "You have no idea what's about to happen to us don't you!?"

"What-"

"Gajeel!" A drunk Levy ran and threw herself onto Gajeel. She hugged him and squeezed tightly. "Gajeel!"

"What the fuck! Get off crazy woman!" He struggled, but he felt Levy's gripped tightened. "HEY, HELP ME HERE! SHE'S HAS GOTTEN SUPER STRENTH!"

"OH NO!"

"GAJEEL HAS BEEN TAKEN!" He sucked his teeth and he was getting annoyed. "COME HELP ME, BASTARDS!"

"Right!" Gray yelled, but suddenly felt water under him and paused. "Oh no!" Juvia came from the water and wrapped her arms around him. "Gray-sama! How I've missed you!"

She then started to cry and hugged him harder. "You left Juvia! Why did you leave Juvia!?"

"Hey! Stop crying! And stop turning into water!"

"Now you hate Juvia! Don't hate Juvia!" She rubbed her chest on Gray's face and he blushed. Gray was stuck in Juvia and he yelled. Juvia hugged Gray and he yelled once more. Suddenly, he noticed that he was shirtless. "Screw my stripping habits!"

"Oh, Gray-sama! Your stripping for Juvia!" The water was getting bigger and bigger. He caught a glimpse of Lucy approching Natsu.

He looked up to see the dragon slayer dumbfounded. "Natsu! Save yourself!" Natsu snapped back and turned to run, but noticed Lucy in front of him. She blushed and smiled. "Natsu!"

"Lucy!" Natsu backed away and with every step he took backwards, Lucy crawled to him faster. He turned around and tried to run, but she launched herself onto him and tackled him onto the floor. "Get off, Lucy!"

"Lucy wants to play with Natsu!"

"What!?"

"Lucy wants to play dirty games with Natsu!"

"No!"

"Pretty please!"

"Get off!"

Lucy started to lick Natsu's cheeks and he tingled. "You want me to keep doing that!?"

"No! Get off!"

Lucy didn't listen, but instead kept licking his cheeks faster. "Meow!"

"Ahhh!" Lucy started kissing Natsu's neck and he turned a dark shade of red. "Aww! Is my little dragon slayer blushing? He's turning all red!"

"Yeah I'm turning red! RED WITH ANGER!"

"I can help you feel better!" She planted a kiss on his lips and explored the inside of his mouth. Natsu was frozen and didn't do anything. He couldn't. He was frozen with shock.

"Okay enough! You got your kiss! Now get off!"

"Lucy wants more than that!"

"What?"

"Lucy wants to explore Natsu's body!"

"No!"

"Doesn't Natsu love me!?" She looked at him and tears were forming. "Don't cry!"

"Get off me and I'll do it!"

She happily screamed and got up. Natsu got up and turned. "Ha, sucker!"

"Natsu, don't move!" He paused at the sound of a certain red head's voice. "Erza?" He looked at her and she glared at him. "Give Lucy a piggyback ride!"

"What! No away!"

"Do it or I'll cut your head off!" She pulled out her sword and walked towards him. He quickly ran to a drunk Lucy and picked her up. "Okay!"

"Yaaaayyyy!" Lucy wrapped her hands around Natsu and smiled, "Onward!" He ran around the inside of the guild for about ten minutes and stopped when Erza had enough. "We're going to play a game!"

"The participents are Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Juvia, Gajeel, and Levy! The game is called the princess and the slave."

"What?"

"No!"

"I'm not fucking playing!"

Erza glared the three and drank another bottle of sake. "You are! And if you don't... I'll cut your heads off and hanged them on the walls."

"Okay! Okay! Okay!"

Erza gave Lucy, Juvia, and Levy whips and smiled, "If they disobey! You know what to do!"

Natsu, Gray, and Gajeel stared at each other and hugged. "It was nice knowing you guys!"

"See you!"

"We alteast survived up to now!"

Erza sighed, "Start now! You have ten minutes!"

Lucy walked up to Natsu and smiled, "Give me a kiss and make me happy."

"No!" Natsu stared at Lucy and she pulled the whip out. She looked ready to swing it and Natsu quickly kissed her and she dropped it. He carried her and went inside a nearby closet. The rest stared in shook at what Natsu just did. Gray stared at Gajeel. "You don't think he wanted to do that right?"

"Juvia wants Gray to do the same!" Gray sighed and kissed Juvia, who turned into water afterwards, suprising him. Gray stared at Erza and pointed at Juvia. "She fainted..."

"She did faint! So the winner is Gray and Juvia!"

Levy put her head down and gave Gajeel a sad look, but he didn't care. Gajeel clapped his hands and punched a nearby wall. "Heck yeah!"

"So what about Natsu and Lucy. They're still in that closet!" They all looked at the door and it flew open. Natsu carried Lucy and he ran out of the guild.

"Natsu!"

"Yeah?"

"What's that crater doing there!?"

"It's nothing! Nothing!"

She giggled, "My baby is in trouble!"

They were in front of Lucy's house and he went in. He layed her on the bed and she signaled for him. "Come!"

He did just that and cuddled with her. "Does Natsu like Lucy!?"

"No!"

"What-"

"Natsu loves Lucy!" He planted a kiss on her and she returned it. She placed the covers of them and they enjoyed their night together.

The next day the master walked into Fairy Tail and noticed everyone sleeping on the floor. Mira, who was the only one awake, turned to him. "Master! Your back!"

"Mira, what happened here?"

"They all got drunk and destroyed themselves."

"Why would you guys have a party without me!?"

"Uh-"

Suddenly, a certain dragon slayer and his blond mage walked into Fairy Tail as well. "Woah! What happened!"

"Oh, Master! Your back!"

"Yes, I am and I need to have a word with you, Gray, and Gajeel!" He gulped and Lucy stared at her new boyfriend and giggled. Makarov walked over to Gray and Gajeel and kicked them awake. At the same time Erza also woke up.

"Natsu, Gray, and Gajeel! I've recieved the complain that you blew apart a part of the park and a street!"

"They what!" Erza got up and glared at them. "Master, allow me to take care of their punishment!"

He nodded, "Okay!"

"Now remember what I said yesterday about cutting heads!" Natsu grabbed Lucy and ran with Gray and Gajeel right behind them. "Come back!" Erza gave chase and that didn't go so well after either...

It took all day to catch them and Erza finally did it. She returned with them and layed them on the floor. "Here you go, Master!"

"Oh your back! I've got a suprise for everyone in Fairy Tail." They all looked at him and he smiled. "Because of me not being here yesterday, we are going to have... Another party!"

Natsu, Gray, and Gajeel clutched their heads. "NOOOOOOOO!" After that.. Well...

"Fire Dragon's Roar!"

"Iron Dragon's Roar!"

"Ice Make: Saucer"

They blown something up again! This time... Fairy Tail!

_THE END _


End file.
